


In Which Michael Somehow Becomes The Squip Squads' Therapist

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also mentions of LGBTQ+ phobia, Gen, Oh, On Hiatus, Please dont let that guide you away, Post-Squip, Second chap will be much longer., Sorry!, and expect sporadic updates, possibly for forever, tgis just reminds me of someone i dont like thinking about, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: so what michael was really good at helping his friends with their problemsi wonder what would happen(Also there is now somehow references to three fandoms [not including Hamilton] see if you can find them all!)HAHA I'm dead inside! ':D





	1. In Which Chloe Has A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> heeres_johnny-Jeremy  
> iwannadancewithsumbody-Michael  
> boomboomboomwantuinmyroom-Rich  
> jakeeatscake-Jake  
> ohshitimlohst-Brooke  
> uarntmyvalintine-Chloe  
> alwaysbeawareofautocorrect-Jenna  
> AHHHHAMILTONHHHH-Christine

**[iwannadancewithsumbody created a new chat]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody named chat 'Squip Squad']**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody added heeres_johnny, boomboomboomwantuinmyroom, jakeeatscake, ohshitimlohst, uarntmyvalintine, AHHHHHAMILTONHHHH, and alwaysbeawareofautocorrect to Squip Squad]**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:** so hey guys

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i know its like 3 a.m but

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** this is our new chat!

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** when u all wake up we can #talk

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** see u l8ter m8s

 **uarntmyvalintine:** wait

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:**????

 **uarntmyvalintine:** can... we tallk? im not feelling the best and ur the onlyone up

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** sure? ill make a new chat brb

 **uarntmyvalintine:** k thx

**[iwannadancewithsumbody has left 'Squip Squad']**

**[uarntmyvalintine has left 'Squip Squad']**

**\----**


	2. In Which Michael Helps A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first up  
> (p.s michael totally says fabtastic, fantanbulistic, and fantabulous if you tell me otherwise i will not listen)  
> iwannadancewithsumbody-Michael  
> uarntmyvalintine-Chloe

**[iwannadancewithsumbody created a new chat]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody named new chat 'Whats Up Chlo?']**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody added uarntmyvalintine to chat]**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:** soooooooo

 **uarntmyvalintine:** do u wantt the short story orr the long 1

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** whichever u feel comfterble with

 **uarntmyvalintine:** i dont rlly wanna think about it 2 much so ill make a list

 **uarntmyvalintine:** 1\. i think im bi

 **uarntmyvalintine:** 2\. i think im bi for brooke

 **uarntmyvalintine:** 3\. i think shes straight

 **uarntmyvalintine:** and 4. i think my parentss would disown me if theyy find out

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** woh ok ill answer in a list

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 1\. cool bro im gay and rich is bi thats fabtastic

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 2\. well maybe she likes u too

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 3\. k if ur not sure maybe ask her first

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 4\. shit thats difficult. why do u think that?

 **uarntmyvalintine:** becuase they tell me that being anyy fform of non straight is a sin

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** oh sssshhhhiiiitttt

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** that is a problem

 **uarntmyvalintine:** I KNOWW HHEELLPP

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** ok listen real fast plz

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i know u feel like shit, that you think that even she isnt straight that if you tell her ur feelings youll ruin ur friendship forever

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** but you need to hear somthing

 **uarntmyvalintine:**?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** if brooke is your best friend, she will accept it 

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** even if (unlikely) she is 100 percent straight or (also unlikely) if she has never thought of u like that SHE WILL ACCEPT IT OK

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** SO GO FOR IT!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** u rlly think itll be okk?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** I know so! Just try!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** thx michaell i rlly do appreciate it 

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** no prob! feel free to talk to me at any time!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** um... could u not mention this to anyone else? ****

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** sure brotato

 **uarntmyvalintine:** thx again

**[uarntmyvalintine logged off]**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:** its good to be helping

**[iwannadancewithsumbody left chat]**

**\----**


	3. In Which Brooke Has A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second  
> happens the next day at around noon  
> this is summer break  
>   
> heeres_johnny-Jeremy  
> iwannadancewithsumbody-Michael  
> jakeeatscake-Jake  
> ohshitimlohst-Brooke  
> alwaysbeawareofautocorrect-Jenna

**[iwannadancewithsumbody joined 'Squip Squad']**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:** hey brotatoes

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** wats up B)

 **heeres_johnny:** Michael Mell are you high?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** no

 **alwaysbeawareofautocorrect:** Michael

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** im not

 **heeres_johnny:** Are you sure?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** yeah

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** just can't focus

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** gotta love ur parents right

 **heeres_johnny:** What

 **alwaysbeawareofautocorrect:** What

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** not important

**[ohshitimlohst logged on]**

**[ohshitimlohst sent a private message to iwannadancewithsumbody]**

**ohshitimlohst:** How u doing today

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:**  im fine how bout u

 **ohshitimlohst:** I'm not that gr8

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** wanna talk bout it

 **ohshitimlohst:** Um

 **ohshitimlohst:** Sure I guess

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** k one sec

**[iwannadancewithsumbody created new chat]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody sent three messages to 'Squip Squad']**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:**  srry guys i gotta cleanse my room

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** parents orders

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** boi ttyl

**[iwannadancewithsumbody named new chat 'Brooooooke']**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody added ohshitimlohst to 'Brooooooke']**

**ohshitimlohst:** Soooooooo

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** whats wrong brooke


	4. In Which Michael Connects The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyy  
> iwannadancewithsumbody-Michael  
> ohshitimlohst-Brooke  
> uarntmyvalintine-Chloe

**ohshitimlohst:** Its just that a few things are piling up

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** oh

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** how bout u make a list

 **ohshitimlohst:**   K 

 **ohshitimlohst:** ~~~~1: I'm bi 2: I have a crush on Chlo 3: She asked me what my sexuality was yesterday 4: She was happy when I said bi 5: I've got a splitting migraine 6: My parents ignore me

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** woah

 **ohshitimlohst:** Yeah

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** k, ill respond in order okay?

 **ohshitimlohst:** Sure. I could always use a second voice

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 1\. im gay, rich is bi, that is extremely fantabulous

 **ohshitimlohst:** Fantabulous?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** shush

 **ohshitimlohst:**  Why am I not surprised

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 2\. okay hello Pining Pal™

 **ohshitimlohst:** What

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 3\. she could like u too

 **ohshitimlohst:** Or she's just curious...

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 4\. no she's not

 **ohshitimlohst:**...

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 5\. take some advil

 **ohshitimlohst:** Oh right I forgot brb

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** k

 **ohshitimlohst:** I'm back

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** coolio

 **ohshitimlohst:** Omfg why are you like this

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** 6\. that is a huge problem

 **ohshitimlohst:** ~~~~...Yeah... I know

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** would you mind telling me in which way they ignore you?

 **ohshitimlohst:** Its just... they never talk to me

 **ohshitimlohst:** Its always work

 **ohshitimlohst:** Like... 'Hey mom I just got an A on that math final' 'oh that's cool honey HEY JEFF DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CUSTOMER WANTED' 'Um... I just wanted to tell you...' 'Thats nice sweetie now please go upstairs so I can talk to your father OH HE WANTED FIVE? JESUS JEFF'

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:**  o h

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i feel awful for u, believe me i understand

 **ohshitimlohst:**  What

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** you should go to chlos house, sit on her bed, and tell her how you feel

 **ohshitimlohst:**  No you can't just say that and I don't know what to say!!!!!!!!!

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** why do you love chloe

 **ohshitimlohst:** Um... she's super nice?

 **ohshitimlohst:** Like she may act all bitchy but if you look at one of her friends wrong she will kill you

 **ohshitimlohst:** She isn't good at feelings but she always knows when she fucks up and tries to fix it with gifts of small stuffed animals and chocolates

 **ohshitimlohst:** And she's just so beautiful

 **ohshitimlohst:**  Her deep grey eyes look like tiny dark clouds that fell from the sky and landed in her irises, her dark brown hair is so feathery soft and faintly smells of cinnamon and vodka which is just so her, and her body is so well shaped with just the right amount of everything and add in a beautiful face and straight nose and a gorgeous slight tan and just yes

 **ohshitimlohst:** It sounds like I only love her for her body but it's just a wonderful bonus oh my god I love her so much

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** youve got it baaaad.

 **ohshitimlohst:** I knowww...

 **ohshitimlohst:** Wait Michael you can't just say that ur parents ignore you wtf

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** oh it's really nothing, they just work a lot

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** so when there home they're usually tired af

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** but they pay tons of attention to me when they aren't

 **ohshitimlohst:** ...

 **ohshitimlohst:** Are u sure ur fine cause u can tell me anything

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i promise u, im fine

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** besides, u are more important rn, we can talk about me when we solve this ok

 **ohshitimlohst:** Ok!

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** so fuccing talk to her

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i promise u it'll go well

 **ohshitimlohst:** I'll talk to her tomorrow, k?

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** that better b a promise

 **ohshitimlohst:** ...it is

 **ohshitimlohst:** I'm gonna regret that promise aren't I

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** yeeeeep

 **ohshitimlohst:** Ok, on to you

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** oh sorry spoke to soon my mum is coming upstairs goodnight

 **ohshitimlohst:** YOU CAN'T BACK OUT LIKE THAT

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** i swear on Jeremys soul that im not i rlly gtta go

**[iwannadancewithsumbody has logged out]**

**ohshitimlohst:** Well I guess ill talk to you tomorrow then

 **ohshitimlohst:** Wait I promised I'd talk to chlo

**[ohshitimlohst left 'Brooooooke']**

**[ohshitimlohst sent a private message to uarntmyvalintine]**

**ohshitimlohst:** Can we hang out tomorrow????

 **uarntmyvalintine:** um sure y not see u at ten a.m?

 **ohshitimlohst:** :D cool see u then!

**[uarntmyvalintine has logged off]**

**[ohshitimlohst has logged off]**


	5. In Which Chloe And Brooke Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uarntmyvalintine-Chloe  
> ohshitimlohst-Brooke  
> Also, this takes place at around seven a.m the next day.

**[uarntmyvalintine has created a new chat]**

**[uarntmyvalintine named chat 'So...']**

**[uarntmyvalintine added ohshitimlohst to 'So...']**

**[ohshitimlohst logged on]**

**[ohshitimlohst joined 'So...']**

**uarntmyvalintine:** so...

 **ohshitimlohst:** ~~~~Yeah?

 **uarntmyvalintine:** do u like the flowers or was it too much

 **ohshitimlohst:** I love them!!!!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** good :)

 **ohshitimlohst:**...uh I need to talk to you about something

 **uarntmyvalintine:** ~~~~what isit?

 **ohshitimlohst:** ihaveahugecrushonyou

 **uarntmyvalintine:** wait really

 **ohshitimlohst:** Sorry yes

 **uarntmyvalintine:** so do I

 **ohshitimlohst:** How long? Why?

 **uarntmyvalintine:** i found out two days ago but probably months and because you're you

 **ohshitimlohst:** Awww....I'm the same!!!!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** now i owe michael ten dollars ffs

 **ohshitimlohst:** ....  Why?

 **uarntmyvalintine:** he told me that u would like me and now i have to thank him

 **ohshitimlohst:** Make it twenty he helped me to

 **uarntmyvalintine:**...fine but only if you date me

 **ohshitimlohst:** Okay.!!!!!!! :DDDDD

 **uarntmyvalintine:** two hours from now in pinkberry?

 **ohshitimlohst:** Sure!!!!!!! See you then!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** see ya

 **ohshitimlohst:** Wait, can I tell everyone?

 **uarntmyvalintine:** sure, just don't tell them where our date is

 **ohshitimlohst:** Okay!! Love you!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** love you too

**[uarntmyvalintine left 'So...']**

**[ohshitimlohst left 'So...']**

**[uarntmyvalintine sent a private message to iwannadancewithsumbody]**

**uarntmyvalintine:** we're going on a date!

**[iwannadancewithsumbody logged on]**

**iwannadancewithsumbody:** awsome! wow!

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** have fun on ur date!

 **uarntmyvalintine:** thx

**[uarntmyvalintine left private message]**

**[uarntmyvalintine logged off]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody created a new private message board]**

**[iw** **annadancewithsumbody saved private message to new private message board]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody named new private message board 'I'm not useless']**

**[ohshitimlohst sent a private message to iwannadancewithsumbody]**

**ohshitimlohst:** We're going on a daate!

 **iwannadancewithsumbody:** nice!!! have fun!!!!

 **ohshitimlohst:** Thank you soooooooo much, I will!

**[ohshitimlohst left private message]**

**[iwannadancewithsumbody saved private message to message board 'I'm not useless']**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do people like this
> 
> (Also a private message board is something I thought of. It's like a place where you save private messages to look back on later.)
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ;0;


End file.
